fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sword of Aeons
We already had the page called The Sword of Aeons and it's better. Two Deaths It says that the Sword of Aeons needed two deaths from the Archon bloodline to reach maximum power. Now this may be wrong, but I don't recall it ever mentioning anywhere that the sword needed two deaths from that lineage to reach it's full potential, and if it did than firstly why did Jack want three from the lineage, and secondly if it was at it's hieght, why did it not decimate the Hero of Oakvale when used against him? :When Jack of Blades used the Sword of Aeons against the Hero, Theresa was not yet dead, so the only one of the Archon bloodline killed was Scarlet Robe. It was not at the apex of it's power. Which explains why it didn't kill the Hero. --Urias13{Talk} 17:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :But that still does not answer the question of why he wanted THREE people from the bloodline. It dosn't say anywhere that he needed exactly two people to restore his sword to it's full potential. ::He wanted to quickly get rid any resistance because he knows the Hero would come and fight him for vengeance. But he's also aware that he isn't invincible. That's why he tried to kill the Hero when he did before the Hero found a way to be equal in power with him, such as weilding Avo's Tear. --Urias13{Talk} 10:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Technically, you don't need Avo's Tear to defeat Jack. You could beat him with your fists, if you want.Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 03:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :And you know all of these things how? The point is it dosn't say anywhere that he needed two. ::Theresa says that it needed the blood of the Archon bloodline when she gives you the choice to keep the sword or cast it back to the void. Killing Scarlet Robe didn't restore the sword to its full potential, which is why Jack says to the Hero, "It's your blood next." Jack wanted to use to blood of the Player in order to unleash the sword's full potential. In order to keep the sword, the Player must kill Theresa. As a result, it can be inferred that the blood of two members of the bloodline is needed to unlock the sword's potential. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Jack probably wanted to kill Theresa after killing the Hero, since it would be to Jack's advantage to end the Archon bloodline. Theresa is there so that Jack could end the bloodline of William Black for good. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Jack snuffing out the last of the Archon bloodline is believable, but he could have destroyed the final member after the sword had been resored. In my own opinion it would have had to have atleast three to activate the swords potential. And when you think about it the sword only ends the life of two of the bloodline(if your evil), and when you recieve it after that it isn't the that powerful for a weapon that supposedly has the power of all Albion. Well, yeah. The Solus has more attack power than the SoA.Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 03:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) The idea that Jack wanted three of the bloodline to charge the sword is none sense. Jack never says this, ti is a based on a misunderstanding of the events. By that I mean the sematics can distort things. Jack didn't want two to restore the sword remember that to summon the sword it takes one life. To restore the sword requires one life. So one and one make two hence the two of the bloodline thing. So it's not one act it's more like two separate rituals but of course to restpre the sword in the first place you have to summon it...... On Jack's intended fate for the hero and Theresa was he going to summon and restore the sword and just disappear when you try and kill him? What would be the point of all that trouble if he didn't plan on using it on anyone who challenged him? Clearly the hero is going to fight him so if he had restored it by then why would run and not kill you? It's not that he wanted to kill the three of the bloodline for some arcane purpose he only needed two and once he had that power the hero would pose no threat to him so he wouldn't need to keep you or Theresa alive after he got what he wanted. Also since it was William Black who stole the sword from Jack in the first place I imagine some of his venegeance would be directed at Black's descendents.......he probably wanted some pay back for what happened all those centuries before. Now on the mythology it is rather hyped up the sword doesn't really give you god like power but it is one of the mot powerful objects ever scene in the franchise none the less since it has so many augmentations and delivers high damage while remaining a light weapon allowing one to swing it faster than a greatsword. 03:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) .. Question by 216.185.69.65: How do I get the Sword of Aeons? :After the Battle with JoB in which he summons the sword, you get the choice at the end to either destroy it or keep it. To destroy it you throw it into the void (Good). To keep it, you whack Theresa with it (Evil). If you've already destroyed it, and you have TLC, you can get Avo's Tear from the Heroes' Guild. It has the same stats. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 18:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I havent beaten the game in a while, but it i recall correctly, Jack kills scarlet then the sword summons and he attempts to kill you. i think it required one death to summon it, then a second to 'charge' it. idk why Jack would wait to kill theresa, but he might have been caught up in the moment and was kinda pissed at the hero for trying to stop him and so wanted it to be the hero's blood that activated the sword rather than theresa's.Kre 'Nunumee 00:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : I think Jack hoped that the Hero wouldn't even find them, or would have been killed by Jack after the sword was at it's full power. The fact the hero showed up wasn't part of jacks plan, so he covered for it quickly by attacking the Hero, so the sword would be super-duper-mega powerful, but failed miserably. Dellcath 08:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The sword still looks badass though, evil or not, you can't deny that, On my good guy games I always want to keep the sword, but I don't want the evil points for killing theresa. Agow95 09:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sword of Aeons and Avo's Tear Its been a while since I tested this but I thought it was impossible to get both swords without a mod. Has this been tested and proven? :Not by an admin of this site, as far as I know. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I know this is a late reply but I thought I'd just state that in the original version of the game(the one available in Xbox Originals) you can't use the Hero save to get the Sword as it is replaced with the Stick when trying. Alpha Lycos 03:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC)